Dragon Ball Genesis (Outline)
by TaylorTLK2
Summary: This is just an outline of my fan-fiction story, it is not full completed. Dragon Ball Genesis is a semi-prequel to Dragon Ball Z and a midquel to Dragon Ball X. After the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Gine was sent to a far far away universe, Bardock somehow survived the explosion and the two must find each other through space and head to Earth to find Kakarot a.k.a. Goku.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Genesis**

 **Toma, the Empress of Darkness Arc** \- Bardock and his gang of saiyan warriors go off to Planet Zin to eradicate the race living there for Lord Frieza while Gine (Bardock's wife) works in a meat department on Planet Vegeta.

\- Bardock returns back home into the arms beloved wife Gine after he and his gang wiped out the entire race of Zincs with ease through skill, strategy tactics, and in their oozaru forms. Gine interacts the Fasha, Tora, and the others and we get world building of Planet Vegeta and the saiyan race.

\- Fasha and Gine exchange private conversation with each other. Fasha tries to encourage Gine to join back into fighting alongside them and Bardock, but Gine declines the offer as she has giving up her fighting days for a peaceful life. Gine's backstory reveals that Gine used to fight alongside Bardock and his friends, but due to her gentle nature she retired from fighting, took a job in the meat industry, and becomes a housewife/cook for Bardock.

\- Gine is the only saiyan of her entire race who is gentle and kind-hearted which is a HUGE rarity among other saiyans because 99% of the saiyan race are aggressive and violent, the 1% who is not aggressive is Gine. Since Gine is the only gentle saiyan of her race, she is weaker than even the low class of saiyan women and also this dynamic causes problems for her and Bardock as Gine would most times be mocked and ridiculed by other saiyans (most likely male saiyans) due to her being "weak" and "soft".

\- Gine and Bardock have a heated argument about whether or not they should leave the Planet Vegeta, cut their alliance with Frieza and live a peaceful life with their sons, Raditz and Kakarot. Gine is the one who wanted the normal life, but Bardock want to stay loyal to Frieza and continue conquering planets with other saiyans, the two have an intense stare-down as if they are preparing to fight, but before things get too heated Bardock reluctantly submits to his wife and agrees to live a normal life with her. Gine filled with joy, hugs and kisses Bardock and packs her stuff. However, Bardock warns Gine of the dangers that will happen if they abandon their missions and live normal lives, they will be considered outcasts and be targeted by other saiyans , but Gine says she is willing to take the chance (little did she know that the planet and the saiyan race that she desperately tries to leave, will be destroyed completely by Frieza).

\- Raditz is sent off to a distant planet to destroy and conquer while Vegeta is in a training room aboard Frieza's spaceship destroying Saibamen.

-Vegeta, annoyed by taking weak small missions, he storms into Frieza's head room and demands Frieza to let him take on tougher missions. Frieza grants him his request and sends him off to a distant planet.

\- Bardock and his gang went to Planet Kanasssa to exterminate the Kanassans in response to Frieza's orders, but during the aftermath Bardock was attacked by a surviving Kanassan and is granted the power to see the future.

\- Frieza wakes up from a horrifying nightmare of him being killed by a unknown blonde hair-spiked saiyan known as a super saiyan and remembers about the super saiyan of lore, Appule alerts Frieza of the rapidly rising power of Bardock and his gang.

\- Frieza fearing that one day the saiyans will become too powerful, then become a super saiyan, and revolt against him... he decides to send Bardock's gang to Planet Meat only to have Dodoria kill them.

\- Bardock awakens from the healing chamber, he interacts with his son Kakarot and notices that his son has a power level of 2 and he wonders why his son's power level is so weak compared to other saiyans. Bardock suspects that it is because of the way they gave birth to Kakarot through physical sex rather than through incubators. Saiyans have 2 different birthing methods: one through tubes and the other through sex. King Vegeta made unprotected sex illegal in Planet Vegeta so he can have the saiyans breed babies through incubators so the infants can become stronger and unattached to their parents. Gine and Bardock illegally have unprotected sex and Bardock and his friends have to hide a pregnant Gine from King Vegeta and his men until she gave birth to Kakarot. Gine put Kakarot in an incubator to fool King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta. Prince Vegeta had an encounter with Kakarot and mocks him for being so weak and declares that he will never be an elite (little did Vegeta know that Goku will become the strongest warrior in the omniverse and will surpass Vegeta many times).

\- Bardock heads off to Planet Meat in hopes of fighting alongside his friends, but is instead greeted in horror as he sees his comrades slaughtered. Furious, Bardock retaliates and defeats the elite members who attacked his friends, but then he is quickly defeated by Dodoria.

\- King Vegeta predicts that Frieza will betray the saiyan race and finds his suspicions to be true as he heard rumors from his soldiers that Frieza plans on attacking their planet, so he gathers an small army of elite saiyan warriors and heads off to Frieza's spaceship.

\- Bardock is haunted by visions of Planet Vegeta being destroyed by Frieza and sees the future of his son Kakarot become the greatest of warriors, but not the way Bardock expected. Bardock goes to warn the other saiyans Freiza has betrayed them and wishes to destroy them, but the saiyans laughed out him.

-Critically injured, Bardock musters his way home, Gine is horrifyingly shocked to find Bardock badly injured and bleedly and she immediately tries to mend his wounds while also tries to figure out what happened. Bardock tells Gine what happened and that Frieza plans to destroy Planet Vegeta and the saiyan race. Bardock tells Gine to get herself a spaceship and fly off far far away from here to be safe from Frieza and his minions while Bardock goes off to face him alone.

\- Shocked, confused, and resistant, Gine begs Bardock not to face Frieza, but Bardock kisses her and then knocks her out unconscious by punching her in the gut. He puts her in a spaceship and breaks the controls so it will send her to a random place.

\- Before he goes off to face Frieza, Bardock is shown a vision of his son facing off against Frieza and his son saying to him in a echo, "It's not to late too change your ways dad". Bardock swore that he will change the future by killing Frieza before having his son face him (little did he know that his plan will ultimately fail and be the downfall of his demise).

\- King Vegeta and his army infiltrated Frieza's ship and tried to attack Frieza, but they were effortlessly killed by Frieza. Meanwhile, Bardock fights his way through an entire army of Frieza soldiers and calls out Frieza.

\- Bardock tried his best, but he was easily defeated by Frieza and Planet Vegeta was completely destroyed. Gine wakes up from being unconscious and screams in horror and agony as she watches her husband, her planet, and her race get destroyed by Frieza in front of her very own eyes.

\- Gine lays her head down in her arms, crying and shedding tears over the lost of her husband and her entire race as she is being sent away. As she was traveling through space, Gine gets caught in wormhole in the vacuum of space and while in the wormhole, time accelerated to 40 years later after Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta.

This marks the beginning of Gine's journey through space.

\- Gine's spaceship crashed on a planet called "Planet Viren" where it is located in the 42th universe (Note: Planet Vegeta is in universe 7, there are at least 500 trevigintillion universes in space). Her spaceship damaged, Gine searches the planet for a mechanic, but suddenly she was attacked and strip-searched by an unknown assailant. Gine tries to fight back, but in the end she was overpowered by him and is inches away from being killed until an unknown savior cause a distraction and rescued her in the nick of time.

\- The person who rescued her is a Viranian named Poppii, he took Gine into his home and attended to her wounds. He revealed to her that the person who attacked her is a member of the "Galactic Kill Squad", a group of 6 very powerful soldiers who are stronger than the Ginyu Force and they work for Toma, the Empress Of Darkness who rules Planet Viren with an iron fist. Toma is both a very powerful fighter and a sorceress, her power level is equal to that of Frieza's first form (Toma's power level is 430,00 ; Gine's current power level is 2,500). Poppii also tells Gine that the Galactic Kill Squad found and stole her spaceship and took it Toma's Fortress Of Doom under her orders.

\- Furious and determined, Gine tries to rush out of bed to confront Toma and her soldiers, but Poppii restrained her and insisted that he continued healing her. After a few hours of mending her wounds with a healing elixir, Gine has fully recovered and receive a zenki boost (her power level is now 4,500). Gine quickly rushes to Toma's Fortress, Poppii begs Gine not to fight Toma and her soldiers, but due to her stubbornness and her saiyan nature to fight, she ignores his plea and rushes off to Toma's fortress anyway.

\- Toma is relaxing on her throne, sipping a glass of wine with Galactic Kill Squad bowing down to her feet, discussing what she should do to torture the Viranian villagers. Gine breaks through fortress and into her throne room and demands that Toma return her spaceship. The Galactic Kill Squad rises to their feet in preparation to fight, but Toma looks at Gine with an evil smirk and chuckles.

\- Toma orders the G.K.S. to have "fun" with her, the G.K.S. try to decide who should fight her first. The 6th member decides to fight her first and to Gine's surprise, it is the same member who attacked her earlier, his name is Jenki (the other members are called, Natto, Jesa, Razor, Bin, and Miro).

\- Gine and Jenki square off and the two were evenly matched, but Gine manages to defeat him. Realizing this, The Galactic Kill Squad immediately ganged up on Gine. Gine tries to fight them all, but she was overpowered and outnumbered by the other members.

\- Gine's head is being pinned down by Natto's foot, Gine is screaming and shedding tears of pain as she is being brutally pressed down by Natto's foot similar to how Spopovich did to Videl. Natto continues to pressed down on her until she finally pass out and went into an unconscious state.

\- Toma and her soldiers laugh as Gine goes into a deep dream. Gine receives a vision of her husband, her friends, her son Raditz, and even her other son Kakarot a.k.a. Goku get brutally slaughtered by Frieza and her home planet destroyed. Gine awakens and screams with great vengeance and furious anger and has unlocked a power she has never experience before. Gine has finally become a Super Saiyan, but her super saiyan form is different than a male's super saiyan form, her form's power is 2x stronger than a normal male's super saiyan form (Gine's SSJ form = base strength x 100).

\- The Galactic Kill Squad were all shocked including Toma herself at the amazing power Gine is generating. Toma orders her soldiers to attack, but Gine effortlessly obliterates all of them with a single blow. Toma becomes extremely pissed as she has witness her soldiers get completely destroyed by one woman.

\- Toma lets out an evil smirk and steps out to confront Gine. Gine and Toma have stare-down and by the thud of a rock falling and landing on the ground, Gine and Toma start trading blows at ridiculously fast speed. They seem to be almost evenly matched, Gine and Toma exchange dialogues and decided to show their full power and go all out. The planet is crumbling by the sheer force of their intense battle.

\- Gine is gaining the upper hand and winning against Toma, she has her on the ropes. With Toma backed into a corner, Gine prepares to land final blow to end Toma's life, but she hesitates and lets her go because she doesn't want to be a killer anymore. Gine is possibly the only saiyan from Planet Vegeta to have a gentle nature which is a rarity among other saiyans.

\- Gine walks away, but after being beaten and embarrassed, Toma tries to land a sneak attack on her to kill her, but Gine caught wind of it and vaporizes her with a very powerful ki blast in a sudden response.

\- Poppii, his family and the other Viranians thank Gine for riding them of the evil empress, but Gine is still bothered because she has not found a mechanic yet to fix her ship, but lucky for her Poppii just so happens to be mechanic/scientist and decides to fix it for her in gratitude of her bravery. Gine asks Poppii to build her a much bigger spaceship with a gravity chamber and a healing chamber, so she can train to defeat Frieza and he does so. With the ship fixed, Gine prepares to launch and she waves good-bye to her friends and she left the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Ball Genesis, Chapter 2**


End file.
